The Ultimate Demise
by DarkPhoenix-24
Summary: James Bond is on a mission to stop a terrorist organization called The Crew. His new partner, 004, has a dark past, but a nice pair of legs.
1. The Crew

**Author's**** Notes: **

**Hello everybody.**** This is my first James Bond ****fanfic**** and I hope everyone enjoys it****As a huge fan of the James Bond movies, I have to say that Timothy Dalton is my favorite bond, but this bond story I made fits Daniel Craig better and the role was made for him****Daniel Craig is one fine looking bond****Anywho****, please review because I love to know what my readers think****Please enjoy and if you have any ideas on what I could do to add or change in this story, please review or email me****I love constructive criticism****If you are going to be plain rude to me though, then ****don't**** waste your time because I will not have it. **

**The Crew**

Joseph Briar eyes darted from the barrel of the gun pointed at his head to the members of _**The Crew**_ that stood around him.

"Where's my file?" Andres Hernandez demanded.

"I… I don't know man! I was double crossed by my partner. I swear! I would never betray you guys!"

The members of _**The Crew**__broke into laughter as Joseph's partner stepped into the circle. His face was blue and puffy. His left arm was in a sling and his right hand held a pistol._

"Hello… partner." He spat.

Joseph's face turned white, "Lance… I'm sorry… I didn't know what else to do!"

"Save your pathetic words for someone who cares! You have always been working against us from the beginning. You've been working against me, your own brother. I always took care of you and this is how you repay me." Lance Briar shook his head in disgust.

Joseph had tears streaming down his face, "Lance! My brother! You have always known that I wanted nothing to do with this! Our own parents were killed by these people and you continue to serve them as if you owe them your life."

Lance walked up to his brother and slapped him hard. The echo was loud in the damp torture chamber. Joseph slumped his head down as Lance breathing became heavy. Joseph's pants were soaked with water from the puddle he was kneeling in and his wrists were raw from struggling with the rope.

Lance pulled his brother's face to look up at him, "You know nothing of what you speak of, little brother. Our parents got killed pulling the same stupid stunt you did. They wanted to take this organization down too, but that got a bullet in their heads. I guess you wanted to continue the family legacy of betrayal. This proves that only I know what loyalty means."

Joseph shook all over from deep sobs, "Please… don't let them kill me, Lance. Please!"

"Oh, it's too late for begging. You made your bed with the Grim Reaper. Now it's time for you to warm it with your blood." A feminine voice boomed throughout the chamber.

Only from her chest down could be seen in the light that came from the steel barred square in the ceiling. Her arms were crossed and her black, leather pants dimly reflected the light with her black boots.

"Now, what did you do with that file? Or do I have to kill you and find it myself?" the mysterious woman demanded.

Joseph shook his head, "You are going to kill me wether I tell you or not."

"I'll make it easier for you, then. Tell me where you hid the file, then I'll let you leave the organization, no questions asked."

Joseph looked up with a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes, "Alright, I put the files in a capsule. The capsule is on its way to the British Secret Service."

Lance backhanded his brother again, "YOU FOOL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I wanted to finish our parents work…" Joseph replied quietly.

The mysterious woman cackled, "You see, we have another… hero amongst us. We all know what happens to heroes. They always die for what they believe to be noble."

Joseph looked up, "But you promised I could leave! No questions asked!"

"You fool! Nobody can just leave _**The Crew**_. You only leave… in a body bag!" The mysterious woman replied.

A gun was fired and Joseph fell forward into the water puddle. His blood turned the water black and _**The Crew**_ left without a second thought. Lance stayed behind to give his little brother one last look and a prayer that came from the heart.


	2. 004

**Author's Notes:**

**Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it was short, but here is your next update!!**

**004**

James Bond looked around M's office, using his fingers to drum on his legs. He just got back from his vacation in the Bahamas and was already being called in for an assignment. M entered her office and threw a file on James' lap.

"Well, that's one way of welcoming me back." James said sarcastically.

M rolled her eyes as she sat down, "Now is not the time to get on my bad side, James. This file concerns me. Whoever got this to us is probably dead."

James cocked an eyebrow, "So this was sent to us anonymously?"

"Yes, and I know that's strange, but obviously somebody didn't want to get caught. I've already had somebody cipher the codes in there and that file has obviously been of high importance. The file has a lot of the blue prints to a very powerful organization called _**The Crew**_."

James looked up at M, "You mean to tell me that one of their members decided to go rogue and hand us in one of the most important files of the most powerful terrorist organization? This is a huge break through, M. Not even America's top CIA and FBI organizations have been able to get a lead on these people."

M smiled nonchalantly, "This is truly a miracle, 007. We're getting the DNA report on the finger prints found on this file to see who our anonymous hero is. Well speak of the devil!"

Agent Q sauntered in with the DNA report, "Here ya go! Our anonymous miracle goes by the name of Joseph Briar. Sadly though, his body was found in a canal and has been there for two days. So _**The Crew**_ knows we have this."

"Thank you, Q. That will be all." M replied.

James shook his head, "I still can't believe we have our hands on this file."

"Neither can I. I want you to investigate this and find the fatal weak spot we need to take down _**The Crew**_. You won't be alone either. I want you to meet your new partner, 004."

James rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, M, but you know I like to work solo…"

James quickly shut up when he turned around to see a beautiful woman walk in. Her dark, red hair had black tips that showed where each layer of her hair ended. Her lavender eyes sparkled in the dimly lit office and her lightly tanned skin gave a sexy touch to her toned muscled body. A tight green tank top with blue shorts and black tennis shoes had James practically licking his lips.

M shook her head, knowing what was going through James' mind at that moment, "James, this is Elizabeth Linderman, your new partner."

James stood up and shook Elizabeth's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's a pleasure to finally shake the hand of the James Bond. You have quite the reputation around the agency."

James smiled, "Well it's good to hear that."

"But don't let it get to your head, James." M retorted.

Elizabeth took a seat, "So what's the plan?"

M was glad to see that 004 got straight to point, unlike 007, who likes to beat around the bush before having to work. "I'm sending you two to Venice, Italy. The file discusses that the organization was started there. Mind you, _**The Crew**_ is very powerful and you both are to constantly watch your surroundings. No playing around. We need to find the weakness of this organization so that we can tear it down."

James nodded, "Venice is the perfect place to start. This file constantly refers back to Venice, Italy, a lot. I'm thinking they are hiding something there and water is a good way to get rid of trails."

M stood up, "Here are your plane tickets. I expect to hear from the both of you when you find something. Good luck."

James and Elizabeth left the office and headed towards their rooms to pack up. Turning down a hallway, James stopped Elizabeth.

"Since we are going to be working together, I want to lay down some ground rules."

Elizabeth scoffed, "Ground rules? Well look at Mr. Ego here!"

James rolled his eyes, "You listen here, Miss Linderman, I usually work alone. I don't answer to you for anything. We do things my way and it will make everything easier. No funny business and you report to me any findings you may have."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "I can already tell we are not going to get along."

"Good. We are at an agreement." James replied.

Walking off, James smiled to himself, "_**I'll have you wrapped around my fingers in no time…**__" _James thought to himself.

Elizabeth only shook her head and entered her room. Packing her clothes, she was fuming the whole time, "_**What a pompous ass! Who does he think he is laying down terms? If he thinks that he can just walk all over me, then he is in for a rude awakening!"**_ Elizabeth paused and ran her fingers over her pair of silver pistols. She put these in their holsters and put them around her waist. Taking off her tank top, her black bra had three small holders on both straps. She put a throwing knife in each holder and made sure they were secure. Putting her tank top back on, Elizabeth changed out her shoes for black ankle boots. Inside her right boot she equipped it with a dagger and in her left boot was three place holders for smoke discs. This smoke would paralyze anyone, who was caught in it, for hours.

A knock on her door made Elizabeth jump in surprise. Nobody ever knocked on her door before.

"Miss Linderman, it's time we got going." James' said through the door.

"I'm almost finished here." Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth pulled up her shorts to fasten a small .44 pistol to her left thigh and pull her shorts over it. On the back of her belt was pistol ammunition and two silencer heads. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, Elizabeth was ready to go.

Elizabeth and James were glad to finally arrive at their hotel.

The manager greeted them warmly, "Awe! The lovely Mr. and Mrs. Gervana have arrived! Your suit is ready. It's on the third floor, number 310. Please call for room service if there is anything you two need."

James took the key, "Thank you sir."

Heading to their room, Elizabeth cocked her eyebrow, "So we are pretending to be a married couple?"

"It fits, doesn't it? We already argue like one." James replied.

Elizabeth only laughed at this remark, "You cease to amaze me, Mr. Bond. Or should I say, sweetheart?"

James only smiled and opened the door for Elizabeth to their suit, "I only requested one bed, if that's alright with you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "That's okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

James was shocked by this remark. Usually the man always offers to sleep on the couch and the woman gets the bed, but this Elizabeth lady was truly unique from any woman he had ever met, "I beg your pardon, but the gentlemen like thing to do is for me to take the couch. You will get the bed."

"No, I insist. You picked the hotel and the accommodations. So it's only fair that you get the bed." Elizabeth replied.

James put his stuff on the couch, "I insist, you get the bed, or we will have to share the couch."

"Alright then. So are you going to explore the square, while I check out the canals for anything suspicious?" Elizabeth said as she looked out the window.

"No, we don't split up. I don't trust the way everything looks all peaceful. If there's anything to find here, then we find it together." James replied.

Elizabeth nodded and started to load her silver pistols. James only smiled, "First, lets enjoy the sights."

"You know M said to not get… distracted." Elizabeth said.

James changed into a more laid back shirt, "Do you really think I always obey M's orders?"


	3. The Wooden Gibbet

**Author's Notes: **

**Here is your next update. I want to specify on a couple of things before you continue reading…**

"**The Crew" is a terrorist organization that sells drugs, weapons, and classified government information to the highest bidder. They have undercover members everywhere and it is unknown how many total members is part of "The Crew". Their headquarters is on a yacht called "Hell-born Knave of Hades". (I love that name) **

**Just thought my readers should know that bit of information so that there is no confusion in future chapters or if you were just curious as to know "who the heck are these people?" **

The Wooden Gibbet

James and Elizabeth made their way downstairs to the lobby and asked for a visitor's map of Venice from the front desk. Leaving the Hotel, the manager peeked around a pillar and pulled out a radio.

"British Secret Service is on the move. We need to act quickly before they discover-"

An angry voice interrupted the manager, "How many times do I have to say DO NOT speak of its name! We know what we need to hide. So don't be stupid and talk about it over an unsecured frequency!"

"Yes sir, Andres. My apologies."

Elizabeth stared up into the sky as James flipped through the file. They were on a sailboat, exploring the outskirts of Venice.

"James… do you always get wonderful assignments, like these?" Elizabeth asked.

James cocked an eyebrow, "I wouldn't say the assignments are wonderful, but the locations are usually grand."

Elizabeth smiled, "Do you think we will be partners in every assignment from now on?"

James laughed, "Somebody is being hopeful. You know, we don't have to be on an assignment to be together."

Elizabeth let out a sarcastic laugh, "What makes you think I was referring to being with you?"

James only laughed at the remark, but stopped at the sight of some nearby ships. James got out his binoculars and surveyed the seamen on these vessels. They looked scruffy, dirty, and looked like they were patrolling the waters. There were a total of three ships and something was going on. James scanned the water some more and saw a vessel called "Calypso's Sheath" slowly moving through the waters.

"They are freebooter's!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Pirates? In these waters?" James asked.

Elizabeth pointed at "Calypso's Sheath", "They want something on that vessel, obviously."

"Do you think that vessel may have something that belongs to _**The Crew**_?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow, "Maybe… we should check it out."

James turned up the speed and headed around a group of rocks towards "Calypso's Sheath". They got right alongside the vessel and climbed aboard through the lifeboats. James signaled for Elizabeth to head around the bow while he took the stern. James took out his pistol and stealthily snaked his way towards the rear. Before reaching the stern, James stopped by a door that had a couple of people talking behind it.

"Look, we are in deep shit man! You have no idea what the British Secret Service is capable of!"

"Oh shut up, you pathetic loser! We were able to handle FBI. What makes you think we can't handle the British Secret Service? Think about it! We are the strongest organization of the world and to think that Great Britain can tear us down is embarrassing. Don't have your panties in a bunch, Lance."

"If I go down, Andres, you're coming too and so is that uptight bitch that runs this whole freak show." Lance Briar proclaimed.

James heard the distinct noise of a gun being cocked, "I suggest you not speak that way around here, especially around me. I have no qualms about blowing your brains out all over this vessel. Do you want to be shot, just like your brother? Just like your parents? Seems to be the family legacy for you, Lance."

James quickly ran around the corner after hearing the locks to the door being undone. A pissed looking Lance stormed out and a saucy Andres Hernandez came walking out. James peeked around the corner to see Andres give his gun a twirl and walk towards the bow of the ship. After he was far enough ahead, James quickly snuck into the office and started scanning through paper after paper. There was a briefcase sitting under the desk and it had locking mechanism that was high tech. Footsteps made James grab the briefcase and quickly hide behind a bushel of plants in a corner of the office. Two guys came walking in, talking in Spanish, and were obviously arguing about something. One of 'em was drinking a beer while the other was smoking a cigarette. Two silent shots ripped through their heads and they dropped to the floor instantly. Elizabeth stepped in and had a look of surprise to see the mess of papers on the desk.

Quickly, she pointed her gun to the group of plants in the corner, "I know you're there. Step out, now!"

James walked out and showed the briefcase, "I think we got a break through."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god… I thought they trashed the place."

"Well let's get off before they trash us."

James and Elizabeth snuck onto a lifeboat and looked out to see their sailboat was bombarded with the freebooters.

"We will have to use this lifeboat to get away." James said, looking around.

"How are we going to do that? The controls are in the bridge to lower these things!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Who says we need to use the main controls?" James replied.

James grabbed Elizabeth's right leg and pulled out her dagger from her boot. He climbed onto the hull and started cutting the rope. Realizing what he was doing, Elizabeth grabbed one of her throwing knives and started cutting the rope on the rear of the boat. After the initial snap, the boat dropped and the sound of the splash caught a lot of attention. Starting up the motor, it was like a fishing boat racing three major boats back to shore. Shots were fired everywhere and the two agents just had to keep their heads low. James smiled as he saw a coral reef coming up ahead. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she grabbed his shoulders.

"You're nuts!" Elizabeth yelled.

James only smiled and at the last minute yelled, "JUMP!"

Elizabeth and James leapt off the side as the lifeboat was practically shredded by the massive coral reef. The other three boats were sent to a skidded halt as they were caught in the reef. Like a chain reaction, all three fell to their sides and slowly filled up with water. The coast guard was shortly seen pulling people out of the water. James and Elizabeth swam the last mile to the coast and jumped in small, wooden boat. They slowly drifted down a random canal as they dried off and James tried to find out how to open the briefcase.

"I think this needs some sort of key…" James said, almost to himself.

"Or just a code." Elizabeth responded.

James rolled his eyes, "Okay Miss Linderman, you try to figure it out."

Elizabeth grabbed the brief case and smiled, "And what do I get if I figure it out?"

James cocked an eyebrow, "Well… any ideas?"

"How about you call me Elizabeth instead of Miss Linderman and you buy me dinner sometime." Elizabeth replied.

James smiled, "Deal, Lizzy."

Elizabeth laughed and started tinkering with the briefcase. After about 10 minutes, it was open.

"How in the world?" James asked as they started to look at the content.

A red file was found and in it was the business plans of a major weapon. The weapon was called **Neptune's Fearful Jewel. **It was a weapon of mass destruction. It was a torpedo of some sort that once set off in the water, all aquatic life would be destroyed and the weather patterns would go through a catastrophic change. A rich man, Mr. Armanally, was in the running to purchase it and he put down billions of dollars to purchase it.

James furrowed his brow, "Apparently this weapon is being held in the wooden gibbet."

"Where's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"From the file, it's in an underwater vault… in a crypt, here in Venice. The only problem is that it is scheduled to be moved to Germany, tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded, "So that means we have to find it today."

"The world is in grave danger if we don't get out hands on this, **Neptune's Fearful Jewel.**" James replied.


	4. The Wooden Gibbet part 2

Disclaimer: I know I should have done this a while ago, but whatever. I do not own James Bond, even though I wish I did. I only own the fictional characters I created for this story.

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the long absence. My computer fried on me, so I had to try to recover everything. Thank God that a computer technician was able to save my important files. Now I have a laptop and should be in the process of updating more quickly than this. I hope you all have been enjoying my story so far and here is your next update!**

**Thank you ****katana777**** and I will have to try that out**

The Wooden Gibbet (part 2)

James flipped through the red file over and over again. He wasn't finding anything on the where-abouts of that vault. Bending the file in frustration, James noticed the back cover was stiffer than the front. Feeling along the edge, a slight tear, at the corner, perked his interest. James tore the cover and pictures came piling out. He looked towards the bathroom, _**"Elizabeth's still showering," **_he thought to himself.

Picking up the pictures, James laid them out on the floor to observe them. One picture was of the potential buyer, Mr. Armanally, and his family. One of the other's was a picture of a large, metal vault. Another showed the weapon itself. It was shaped just like a torpedo and was a medium blue color. The design was very sleek and it looked like it had three separation points on it. Then, a picture of a woman had James raising an eyebrow…

"_Look, we are in deep shit man! You have no idea what the British Secret Service is capable of!"_

"_Oh shut up, you pathetic loser! We were able to handle FBI. What makes you think we can't handle the British Secret Service? Think about it! We are the strongest organization of the world and to think that Great Britain can tear us down is embarrassing. Don't have your panties in a bunch, Lance."_

"_If I go down, Andres, you're coming too and so is that uptight bitch that runs this whole freak show."_

The woman was wearing a green business suit, but a large dress hat and sunglasses covered her face. She was standing next to Andres Hernandez and the buyer, Mr. Armanally.

"So this is their leader," James mumbled to himself.

The water, to the shower, stopped and James quickly organized the file, but stopped suddenly as he picked up a picture of a large, rundown church.

"There it is."

"I guess you found it." Elizabeth said, while squeezing water from her hair.

James looked at Elizabeth to see her wet, red hair clinging to her face and she was in a blue, silk bathrobe. Bending over the bed to grab clothes, Elizabeth smirked to herself to see that lustful look in James' eyes.

Recovering, James tossed the picture of the church to Elizabeth, "That's where the weapon is."

Elizabeth picked the picture up, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," James replied.

A knock at the door made Elizabeth drop the picture and tighten the robe around her. James signaled for her to grab a gun and stay on guard. James opened the door and saw a bellhop standing outside with a tray of food.

"Room service." The man said in a rich Italian accent.

Elizabeth uncocked the gun, "Awe, James! I didn't know you ordered room service."

"I didn't." James replied.

Grabbing the bellhop, James slammed the man down to the floor and put a gun to his face, "Who sent you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

Elizabeth pulled the tray in and closed the door. While James interrogated the bellhop, Elizabeth opened the lid to a fruit platter. A red light under a pile of grapes made her go pale. Lifting the grapes, a bomb was revealed.

"James, we have to get out of here!" Elizabeth yelled, grabbing her pistols.

James knocked the bellhop unconscious and jumped out of the window with Elizabeth. As they hit the water below, an explosion wiped out the top three floors of the hotel. Swimming to a narrow alley, James and Elizabeth squeezed into a hole where bricks, to the bottom of a house, use to be. The water was icy cold in there.

"That was close!" Elizabeth stuttered.

"You need to regulate your breathing and body temperature." James said.

"I'm in nothing but a bath robe!" Elizabeth retorted.

Not even thinking, James grabbed Elizabeth and held her to him. The action surprised Elizabeth and she slowly placed her head on his shoulder. After a little while, James and Elizabeth peered out from the hole at the sound of police sirens. They swam to the town square and got some funny looks as they ascended on to the platform. The pigeons flew everywhere as the two agents ran to a nearby market to get some clothes.

---------------------------------

Andres ran his fingers through his hair, "She will be so pissed!"

Lance and two other members of _**The Crew**_ stood nervously in Andres' office.

"How did they survive?" Andres demanded.

"We don't know, Andres." Lance replied.

"They were supposed to die! Do you know how much trouble we are in now? Obviously, you don't!"

Andres kicked over his chair and let out a yell of frustration. Pointing a gun at one of the members, Andres had evil flash in his eyes, "Go back and finish the job!"

"But sir, the police are all over the scene." One of the members replied.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Andres retorted as he pulled the trigger.

Lance pulled out his gun, "That is enough! Killing us will not solve the crisis we are all in."

Andres put away his gun and stepped over the body of the member he shot. He gave a dirty look at Lance and left the office without another word.

--------------------------------

Ascending hills of rock, James and Elizabeth were clad in simple jeans and plain shirts. Elizabeth was not happy at the fact her hair was getting frizzy and mangled. After going over another large group of rocks, a church came into view.

"My God," James said, looking at the site before him.

Skeletal remains were hanging from wooden gibbets and warnings were carved into rocks, wood, and the skeletal remains themselves. The duo snaked their way to the door and entered the sanctuary, or if you can call it that. The pews were black from fire and scratched. The alter was caved in and the large statue of Jesus was split into two. A few rays of light entered into deaths chamber from the small holes in the ceiling. No light came from the windows, for they were covered in dust; or probably ashes.

Elizabeth pointed at the confessional, "Maybe there's something in there."

James made his way over and upon opening the door; he saw a gaping hole in the wall. Surprised, he called Elizabeth over. They walked the tight chamber and started to hear the sound of running water. After a little while longer, they came to a major cave dwelling and saw a long wooden gibbet in the vast cave top and several ropes extending into the watery depths below. Finding a large group of levers, James pulled one and a creaking noise, like that of a dying witch, split the air in the cave. A skeletal corpse rose out of the water.

"Well, the vault has to be at the end of one of these ropes." James said.

Elizabeth nodded, "We could just see which one of these ropes has the most tension and that should be the vault."

The shook rope after rope, above the levers, and James thought he found it. Pulling the lever, a loud cranking noise practically deafened the agents. Out of the water rose a massive metal vault.

James smiled and put his watch to his mouth, "Get me M on the line."

"Right away, 007." Money Penny's voice replied.


	5. Dozen Orange Roses

Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thank you to prettyinpink86 for your inspirational words.

Dozen Orange Roses

004 made her way to M's office. Money Penny greeted her, "Hello, Miss Linderman. M is very pleased with your success."

"Thank you, but I had a lot of help from James." Elizabeth replied.

Money Penny smirked and mumbled, "Another hopeful wanting to be in his bed…"

Elizabeth, overhearing, frowned, "From what I hear, you haven't got any action from him at all!"

Money Penny's jaw dropped as Elizabeth entered M's office.

"It's good to see you again, 004." M remarked.

Elizabeth took a seat and watched as M and Q deliberated over some file. After a little while, Q left and M looked at Elizabeth with a smile.

"Alright, I have a new assignment for you and this time, you will be working solo."

Elizabeth nodded, "What's my new assignment?"

Tossing Elizabeth a file, M adjusted herself in her seat; "You will be sent to Alaska to monitor Mr. Armanally and his family. We need to find out what he wants with this weapon and what kind of business he is in. Most importantly, you need to make sure nobody, and I mean nobody, knows of your presence there. If _**The Crew**_ were to know that one of our agents was around their buyer, there's no telling what could happen to you."

Elizabeth nodded as James came in. "Sorry I am late. I had some… last minute things to do."

M rolled her eyes, "Just take a seat. There is some other grave news I have to mention to the both of you. **Neptune's Fearful Jewel** has been stolen."

"What?" James replied.

"Our caravan was compromised. Somebody knew you two found it. This is definitely a weapon of mass destruction and if we don't get it back, then there is no telling what the consequences would be."

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief, "Then why am I just watching this buyer when we should be out there looking for it?"

M smiled, "That's what I have assigned James to do. You need to not only watch this Mr. Armanally, but to make sure the weapon doesn't get into his hands. James, I'm sending you to Spain. Our tracking system, on the truck that was stolen, shows that's where its last stop was. Good luck you two."

Elizabeth and James got up to head out the door. M quickly called out, "James, I need you to stay for a moment."

James closed the door behind Elizabeth and turned around, "Yes?"

"I'm concerned about you." M replied.

James cackled, "What the bloody hell for?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" M spat.

James narrowed his eyes and took a seat. M folded her hands and cleared her throat, "I'm not stupid, James. I've seen that look in your eyes before. You are falling for Miss Linderman. You can't afford that trauma in your career anymore!"

"M, I do believe you worry to much. I'm not going to let anything jeopardize my career. I'll be fine."

"This isn't some soap opera! This is reality!" M replied. "Remember your first mission? You fell in love with a woman, who was already taken, and she used you to save her lover and drowned in the process. Then, you actually get married, but that lasted for about a day and she got, blown up! Later, you have a fling with some woman, who leaves you and gets married to a dictator, that practically turned into something more, but whenever you two meet again, and god knows what else you two did, she gets killed by her own husband. Now, it's Elizabeth! What do you think is going to happen?"

James scowled, "So you think I am a curse?"

M shook her head, "That's not what I am saying."

"Oh cut the crap, M!" James retorted, "Since you are being so honest with me, I guess I'll be straight forward with you. Yes, I have a thing for Elizabeth and I might even be falling in love with her. M, she reminds me so much of my dead wife! It's like she's been reincarnated. You don't think I blame myself for the death of those three women? Especially my wife? I feel like a curse everyday of my pathetic life! Anything I touch dies, even the people I care about. I guess that's what I have to live with when it comes to this job; this gift to me from hell."

James got up to leave, but M stopped him, "James, I didn't mean to cause bad feelings between us. I'm only voicing my concerns."

James put his hand on M's shoulder, "I know. I'll report back when I've reached Spain."

------------------------------------

Elizabeth was packing her things when something caught the corner of her eye. On her dresser was a black vase filled with a dozen of orange roses. A letter was lying beside it. Picking it up, Elizabeth smiled…

_I've never been really good at writing notes, but here goes._

_Thank you so much for you help and especially since this was your first mission. I hope that we will work together more often._

_-James_

Elizabeth folded up the note and smelled the roses. They were delightful.

"I'm glad you like them." James said from the doorway.

Elizabeth jumped around, "You scared me."

James smirked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. So, I guess we won't be seeing each other for a couple of weeks."

"Oh, don't tell me that you are going to get lonely." Elizabeth replied with a fake, pouty face.

James laughed and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth started getting nervous, "_**Why the heck am I shaking?**_" she asked herself.

James walked toward Elizabeth, "_**Tell her how you feel! Why am I doing this? This would never work out. Damn it all! I hate conflicting feelings.**_"

Elizabeth couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe, "_**I can't get involve in a relationship. It's too risky, even for him. I'll just have to tell him, I can't."**_

"_**Just get it out in the open.**_" James kept telling himself.

James took a hold of Elizabeth's hands, "There's something I need to say…"

Just then, a loud beeping noise came from both of their phones. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, but James was fuming. It was Q on the other line. He was paging for them to meet him in the armory.

----------------------------------

Andres ran his hands over the smooth body of **Neptune's Fearful Jewel.** "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Why don't you marry it? We got lucky that we were able to stop this from reaching the British Secret Service. Our buyer would not have been happy."

Andres started laughing menacingly, "What makes you think we are actually going to give it to this Mr. Armanally?"

"What are you talking about, Andres?"

Andres sauntered around the large table, "We are just going to have Mr. Armanally wire the 13 billion dollars to us. When he finds out we cheated him out of money, then we can use his family as leverage to keep his mouth shut."

Lance crossed his arms, "Is this thing even real?"

"Oh yes, amigo," Andres replied, "It's our way of leaving the world a goodbye note if anything happens to this organization."

"So, if we get taken down, the world comes down with us?"

Andres smiled, "Now, you are catching on."

------------------------------

James gave his report to M that he was in Spain. He laid out his new gadgets of weapons on the bed. Q had a knack for inventions. Taking some binoculars, James looked out his window to the boat docks. Sure enough, there was "Calypso's Sheath".

"That must be there headquarters." James mumbled to himself.

Putting on a white shirt, khaki pants, polished brown shoes and sunglasses, James went down to the docks to take a look. Merchants were throwing fish and crabs out of nets and some fisherman were laughing while fishing on the docks. James picked up a crate of salmon and headed up the ramp onto "Calypso's Sheath". A member of _**The Crew**_ stopped him, "Hey! Those go down in the cargo!"

"My mistake, sir." James replied and headed down into the bottom of the boat.

Setting down the crate, James could hear footsteps. Taking out his P99, equipped with a silencer, James put down the two guards in the cargo hold. He took some of their ammo and a dagger from one of them before heading up. Stalking through the corridors, James checked room after room looking for weapon of mass destruction. A conversation, behind double doors, made him pause.

"Lance, you need to relax. Have another drink!"

"How can I relax, Andres, when I just know something's up?"

James ducked around a corner when one of the doors opened and closed. Peeking around the corner, James saw Lance walking down the hallway. Quickly, James caught up with Lance and shoved him into a vacant room.

"You call for help, then your brain becomes putty." James scolded.

"What do you want?" Lance calmly asked.

"Put your hands against the wall."

Lance did as he was told and James searched him for weapons. He pulled out a pistol and a knife, and then discarded on the ground. James held his gun to Lance's knee, "Alright, I'm going to ask you some very simple questions and if you answer them, you won't be paralyzed from the waist down."

Lance let out a sigh, "I don't know a damn thing."

James smirked, "Oh, I know you do. Is this your headquarters?"

"No. This is a division of the headquarters. The main hub is a yacht called "Hell-born Knave of Hades". It's stationed at North Korea right now. It's the only country that nobody will get near to."

James cocked his gun, "Where's **Neptune's Fearful Jewel**?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "You know I can't answer that."

James smirked, "Oh, yes you can."

James pulled the trigger and cupped his hand over Lance's mouth as he screamed in agony. Laying him down on the ground, James put the gun to Lance's stomach, "I'm going to ask you one more time, where is **Neptune's Fearful Jewel**?"

Lance spat on James face, "Go to hell!"

Pulling the trigger again, James gagged Lance with hand towel nearby. This time James aimed the gun at Lance's head, "Are you going to tell me now?"

Lance was breathing heavy through the towel and just shook his head no. Trying his best, Lance replied with, "Sum tings r wort dyang fer."

James cocked his gun, "Your wish is my command."

-------------------------------

Andres paced back and forth, "Where could Lance be? He's been gone for twenty minutes."

"Sadly, I don't think he will be returning." James replied with a sinister smile.

Andres smirked and pointed his gun at James, "I was wondering when I would be able to meet the famous Bond."

James cackled, "Do I have that big of a reputation around here?"

"Around the world, amigo. I've heard of your way with the ladies too, Bond."

"Well, I really need to be leaving with that torpedo, if you don't mind." James replied.

Andres frowned, "I believe I will have to kill you then."

"What's stopping you from doing that now?"

Andres cocked his gun, "What's keeping you here?"

The two stared each other down before James dived under the table from Andre's gunshots. James could hear walking on the table and shot his gun through the top. A slight metal clink noise was heard, "_**If I'm not careful, I could possibly get myself killed by setting off the torpedo.**_"

Andres jumped off the table, clutching his inner left thigh, "Come out you coward!" Blood was oozing from where the bullet streamed by. James jumped out and Andres shot James' gun out of his hand. Quickly, James kicked a chair across the room at Andres. Temporarily stunning Andres, James ran after him with a knife and cut his hand. Andres dropped the gun and took out his knife with his bloody hand. The two sliced at each other and threw kicks. Andres stabbed at James, but missed and stabbed into the table instead. With the knife stuck, Andres broke a leg off a chair and started swinging at James. Successfully knocking James' knife out of his hand, Andres knocked James across the face.

"Don't underestimate your opponent!" Andres retorted.

James wiped the blood off his brow and ripped Andres' knife out of the tabletop. The two were at it again, but this time Andres threw the chair leg at James. Dodging out of the way, James recovered and threw the knife. Andres yelled in pain as his back was turned towards James. James was breathing hard as Andres turned around to reveal the dagger had lodged itself into his arm. Slowly pulling it out, Andres had blood thirst in his eyes. Before the two could do anything else, a couple of guards busted in and James made a run for it out another set of doors.

The guards went to the aid of Andres, but Andres yelled out in frustration, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO GET HIM!"

The three guards took off running while Andres tried to catch his breath.

----------------------------------

Elizabeth tightened her coat around her as the temperature was dropping, "It's 1 in the afternoon and it's barely 30 degrees!"

Mr. Armanally was talking on his cell phone before getting into his limousine. Elizabeth smiled to herself, "I've got my eyes on you."


	6. Champagne for Two

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry I didn't get this out by the weekend, but there were a lot of things I didn't like about this chapter, so I completely re-did it, and the fact that today is an off day from school made it easier for me to get it up here sooner this week! So enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read my story.

**Prettyinpink86: ****Yeah, I always felt sorry for Money Penny whenever she and Bond would try to schedule a date, but their work and his lust for women would make it impossible to happen. So I had thought that a lot of jealousy would have built up over the years in her and so it made me think of the possible relationship between Money Penny and Elizabeth is havoc. I love the reference you had to Gold finger because I was totally thinking of that when righting that goodbye scene! You know, great minds think alike! ;))**

Champagne for Two

Andres flinched every once in a while as his wounds were being stitched up. The conference room was a complete wreck, but the table and **Neptune's Fearful Jewel** were still in contact. Andres, however, seemed to be a complete disaster and was fuming.

A member, by the name of Joseph, came timidly over to Andres, "Sir, our two cargo guards were killed. So the intruder came in through there. Lance was killed too."

Andres pinched the bridge of his nose, "Where are the three guards that came to my aid?"

Joseph waved them over, "Right here, sir."

"Did you get Bond?" Andres asked impatiently.

One of the guards stepped forward, "He was so fast, sir! He leapt over the side of the boat into a net full of fish. We weren't able to catch him."

Andres smiled, "You did your best. That's all I could ask for."

The three guards looked at each other, puzzled, before three shots rang out and blood started gushing from their throats. Andres blew out the smoke from his barrel, "Why the hell do I even hire these guys?"

Andres phone started ringing and his eyes widened. Only one person called him on the phone because he made everyone else report personally to him. It was her. Andres told everyone to leave and told the nurse he would finish the stitching himself.

After the double doors closed, Andres opened the phone, "Yes?"

"Andres, it's so good to hear you are alive and well." The sarcastic tone was covered thick on this statement.

Andres rolled his eyes, "I know what you are thinking, but I have everything under control."

A menacing laugh was heard on the other line, "Oh, you know EXACTLY what I am thinking? No, I don't think you do. You have been making many mistakes, Andres, which are costing this organization. Never have I had to do so much damage control and I thought you were the best of the best. I trusted you with the contents of that file and it slips away from you. Now, **Neptune's Fearful Jewel** has been discovered and, thankfully, we were able to retrieve it back. However, your stupidity is starting to take a toll on my nerves and if you can't handle your job, I might have to find somebody else. Maybe Lance can do the job."

"Maybe if he was still alive." Andres replied.

"It is of no matter. I can find somebody. Tell me, has the location of **Neptune's Fearful Jewel** been compromised?"

Andres rubbed his brow and an awkward silence followed.

A sigh, at the other line, was heard, "I see. So Bond knows where it is. Do you still have it with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you doing anything right now to make sure it stays secure and the British Secret Service does not get a hold of it?"

Another awkward silence passed.

"Damn it, Andres! I guess I have to do everything around here. When I hang up, the first thing you do, and I MEAN THE FIRST THING YOU DO, is to get that torpedo to my yacht. We can't let anybody know that North Korea is the real buyer. Mr. Armanally is just supplying us with extra cash and if Mr. Armanally gets his hand on the weapon, so help me, I will do a complete re-staff of this whole organization! It shouldn't have to get to this point. DO NOT fail me, Andres. Your task is simple; get **Neptune's Fearful Jewel** to my yacht. You fail something simple like this and I'll have your head!"

A dial tone followed and Andres hung up. Letting out air he didn't even know he was holding, Andres called for Joseph.

"Joseph, get a boat ready for shipment. We need to send this to North Korea."

--------------------------

Elizabeth let her champagne slowly glide down her throat. She was dressed in an deep, dark purple dress that hugged her hips and reached her ankles. It had a low cut v-neck and the straps tied behind her neck, leaving the dress backless. Her hair was pulled up in a curly bun and all of her loose hair in curly strands.

Mr. Armanally was about five tables away, having dinner with his wife. Elizabeth took another long drink when somebody sat down across from her. "Sorry, that seat is taken." Elizabeth replied, not even looking at the man.

"You know, stalking your dates is not very lady like." Bond replied.

Elizabeth looked at him in shock, "I thought it was going to be a couple of weeks and it's only been four days!"

"Well I had an amazing break through on the whereabouts of… you know what. M is sending a team to intercept it now." Bond said with pride.

Elizabeth smirked, "Well, a toast to your success."

They tapped their glasses and took a drink as Mr. Armanally waved the waiter over for his check.

Elizabeth frowned, "I guess we have to cut this short, because my date is leaving."

"I'll come with." Bond said.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Going on a steak-out with Bond should be fun. The two followed Mr. Armanally out the door and got into Bonds black Jaguar. They followed Mr. Armanally all the way to his home. Bond parked a good distance away from the home. Mr. Armanally owned a home that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. A lot of ice and snow covered the ground, but it was beautiful.

James turned off the car, "So, what's up?"

Elizabeth just started laughing and James looked at her quizzically, "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you said that. I didn't think, with all your class and charm, you would make such a blatant statement like that." Elizabeth replied, still laughing.

James couldn't help but start laughing too. After a little bit, the two started settling down and Elizabeth looked back at Mr. Armanally house to see the lights were being turned off. She looked back at James and noticed he was staring at her.

"You look beautiful tonight." James said.

Elizabeth blushed slightly, "James, I don't know what you see in me, but I just can't."

James stared deeply into her eyes, "Why not? You must have some feelings for me."

"I do, don't get me wrong. I'm crazy about you, which is not good. It isn't good for the both of us. I've been hurt by men too many times and I'm just too scared. Plus, this would interfere with our jobs. I don't want to hurt you. This has nothing but disaster written all over it."

James was hurt a little bit by her words, "_**Why would she think that?**_"

Elizabeth sighed, "Look, I have work to do. You can stay if you want."

James just took one of Elizabeth's loose curls in his fingers and started twirling it. Elizabeth looked at him, "James…"

James couldn't resist anymore. He enveloped her lips with his and the kiss started becoming passionate. Whatever blocks Elizabeth had up, they were melted away. James hit the reclining button on the seat and it leaned all the way back to the back seats. James got on top, raining kisses all over Elizabeth's neck and exposed skin on her chest. They stopped for a moment when Elizabeth put two fingers on James' lips, "I don't want to hurt you."

James thought for a moment, "Is there another man?"

"No." Elizabeth truthfully replied.

James put her hand away, after kissing it and started kissing Elizabeth again. He started to unzip Elizabeth's dress slowly. Elizabeth was in complete ecstasy and started unbuttoning James shirt. The two were getting heated and started ferociously kissing, ripping clothing apart, nibbling on skin, and after it was all said and done, they laid down in the back seat breathing heavily. Elizabeth's hair was strewn about and she snuggled into James chest. James, breathing in Elizabeth's scent, started stroking her hair, "I love you."

Elizabeth was so taken aback by these words because they were sincere and honest. She was so use to having such complete control of her feelings, but tonight, James broke her. Elizabeth couldn't keep those three simple, honest words from leaving her mouth, "I love you, James."

James smiled to himself, "Good thing I brought extra clothing."

The two started giggling hysterically.


	7. Discovery

Discovery

James woke up to see he was by himself in the car. Throwing on what he wore last night, he got out of the car to see Elizabeth talking on the phone with somebody. She, surprisingly, fit into a pair of James' khaki pants and she had one of his blue shirts on, but tied the bottom half into a knot, exposing some of her belly. The shirt was unbuttoned, exposing most of her chest, but Elizabeth didn't care. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail.

"I'll be there shortly." Elizabeth said before hanging up.

"Morning." James said as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth did her best to smile after kissing him, "James, there's been an incident."

Frowning, James looked around for any sign of danger, "What happened?"

"Mr. Armanally, and his family are dead."

James looked towards the house and it still looked untouched, "So the killer was waiting for them and we didn't even know."

"I was talking to M and she told me to report back to headquarters. I didn't tell her you were with me, so she still thinks you are in Spain." Elizabeth replied.

James nodded, "We need to both report back. Something is not right about this whole thing. I think we have an insider; someone is giving this terrorist organization information on this mission."

Elizabeth nodded, "It has to be someone that knows we are working on this. You don't think it would be Q?"

James shook his head; "I've known Q throughout my whole career. He wouldn't dare to do such a thing."

"Lets get back to my car. Your car may have been seen by the killer."

James nodded, "Good idea."

The two grabbed their weapons, from James' car, and walked a couple of miles. A taxi stopped for them and took them the rest of the way back to the restaurant Mr. Armanally was at last night. Elizabeth walked to her silver car as James was paying the man. Suddenly, Elizabeth's car exploded and she dropped to the ground to shield her from flying debris. James started running towards Elizabeth as a group of masked men grabbed her.

"Elizabeth!" James screamed, as he pulled out his pistol and took out two of the masked men.

Elizabeth fought back before one of the men covered her mouth with a piece of cloth. She was immobilized after a few seconds and they dragged her off into a van. James ran hard as the white van sped off. James shot at the tires, but the van was too far away to do any damage.

James quickly pulled out his phone, "Money Penny, I need M on the line now!"

"James, she is in a very important meeting."

"I don't care if the bloody president of the United States is in there! Get her on the phone NOW!" James retorted.

After a slight pause, M's irritated voice came on, "This better be of dire importance."

"Elizabeth's cover was compromised. _**The Crew **_killed off Mr. Armanally and his family. They rigged Elizabeth's car with explosives and almost killed her. Now she's been kidnapped. It happened right before my eyes. They are in some white van."

"Slow down James!" M replied, worried to death, "Did you get a good look of their faces?"

"They were wearing masks."

There was a slight pause on the other line, "James, I figured you would go see her when you found out where the torpedo was, but I'm actually glad you did. Elizabeth is going to need all the help she can get to be saved. Report back to headquarters immediately."

James hung up as he stared at the burning remains of the silver BMW.

----------------------------

M was pacing in her room when a very distraught looking gentlemen burst into her office, "It's about time you got here, James."

"Have you found her yet?" James asked.

"No." M replied.

James ran his hands through his hair, "Bloody hell."

M sat down, "Is there any leads you may have to helping us find her?"

James thought for a moment, "_**The Crew**_ headquarters is on a yacht; Hell-born Knave of Hades. That might be where they are taking her."

M nodded, "Then that's where **Neptune's Fearful Jewel** is."

James furrowed his brow and M continued, "They were able to successfully move the torpedo to another location before we got there. We ransacked "Calypso's Sheath", but nothing was there. The members got off on a different boat, most likely a cargo ship, but that successfully got away."

James nodded, "Where is "Hell-born Knave of Hades"?"

"We were able to find a trace leading us to believe it's docked at North Korea. We can get you there, but you will have to be locked up in a cargo boat for a while."

James stood up, "I'll do it."

---------------------------------

Andres stood at the bow of "Hell-born Knave of Hades", staring at the sunrise. The sky changed from a dark purple, to different hues of orange and pink.

"Sir," Joseph said timidly, "She is waiting for you."

Andres let out a sigh and turned around. Walking through the corridors, Andres came to the double red doors, which were the entrance into the office. He knocked once and the door to his right opened. A bodyguard stared him down before stepping aside. Andres walked into the dimly lit office and looked toward the large, oak desk. The boss of _**The Crew**_ had her legs propped up on the desk and a glass of wine in her hand.

"It's good to see you again, Andres." She said with malice.

Andres folded his hands, "The weapon was delivered as commanded."

"Good. I understand why your head was in the clouds. You have been plotting to kill me."

Andres slowly swallowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't mock me!" She yelled as her feet fell to the floor. Slamming her drink, onto the desk, she stood up, but the shadows, cast by the black curtains, still covered her face. "I know you, Andres. You always wanted be top dog. I gave you a very good position in this organization, but, no, you wanted more. You really crossed the line. I know all those times I almost died was a result of you."

Andres started to sweat, "I wasn't alone. Lance was with me."

"Well he's dead now isn't he. You will be too soon, if you decide to screw up again! I'm feeling generous because you accomplished a high profiled task. You got the girl, successfully. Now the British Secret Service is going to come knock on our door. This is what we need because they won't notice that we are all set-to-set off the torpedo with North Korea. Now get out of my sight!"

--------------------------------------

James sat in a fisherman's boat as "Hell-born Knave of Hades" came into full view. It was magnificent and grandeur with its sleek design and black shadow body. It was unlike any yacht that James had ever seen. He snuck on by getting on to the anchor, on the bow, and slithering through the anchor hole. Inside the engine room, it was loud enough to cover up the sounds of his pistol going off as he shot down four of the engineers. Sneaking up into the corridors, James felt like he was going through deja vu. The security was high and, equipped with a silencer; James started taking down guards one by one. Turning down a hallway, James saw two large, red doors and slowly, he began to walk to them. He got to them and jiggled the knob to see they were locked. A grunt on the other side of the door made him jump back. The right door opened and James put a bullet through the bodyguards' face. James ran in to find the massive room empty. A large oak desk showed that this was the office of whoever it was that ran the whole organization. James started checking things out when a bullet ripped through his shoulder.

"Hello, Bond." Andres cackled.

He aimed his pistol towards James' head as three bodyguard's grabbed James.

"She has been waiting for you." Andres said with a sinister smile.

----------------------------------

James was on his knees in a dark, cold chamber. The only light came through a steel, barred square in the ceiling. Bloodstains could be seen on the walls and the floor. Water occasionally dripped from the ceiling. Andres Hernandez walked in circles around James.

"So, do you like your accommodations?" Andres mocked.

"I've been in worse situations." James replied.

Andres scowled, "You know, she is going to rip that pathetic, smart alleck attitude from you, amigo."

James just smiled, "I'd like to see her try."

Andre's spat in James face and back handed him hard, "You British boys disgust me!"

James just glared back at Andres, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's safe and sound… in a body bag!" Andres cackled.

James had a look of hatred envelope him, "If you have hurt her in away way, I swear, on my life, I will hunt you down and butcher you."

Andres cocked his gun, "You can't do that if you're dead."

A shot rang out and Andres coughed up blood as his temple gushed uncontrollably. He fell hard against the floor and James stared in bewilderment. James looked up to see a familiar pair of khaki pants. Elizabeth walked into the light, holding a gun.

James smiled, "How did you escape?"

Elizabeth smirked, "You still don't get it, do you? I'm the insider; I'm the boss of this organization."

James had a look of shock, "No… it can't be."

"I tried to warn you, James; I told you I didn't want to hurt you."


	8. Escape

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the plot twist! I tried so hard to make sure that I kept that a secret for the story. So here is your next update!

Escape

James stared in bewilderment at Elizabeth. James had so many emotions running through his head, but didn't know what to feel.

Elizabeth started pacing, "It's too late now. North Korea has the torpedo."

"I don't believe that," James retorted. "If they had it, then why would you be telling me that?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "I'm a ruthless, heartless criminal, James. I like to rub my success in peoples faces."

James shook his head, "I know the real you, because if you were really heartless, then you wouldn't be as crazy for me as I am for you."

"That's always been your ultimate demise, James; women. I had to do what I had to for the job."

"You know that's not true. You know you messed up and let me get to you," James scoffed. "I love you and you love me. If you didn't, then you would have let Andres kill me."

Elizabeth cocked her gun, "What makes you think I won't kill you?"

James smiled, "Because you would have already done it."

Elizabeth aimed the gun at James head, "I'm sorry it had to end like this."

James stared at the barrel, "Do it; kill me. For God sake end my misery!"

Elizabeth just stared him down, but found herself unable to shoot him. She started sweating, "_**Why can't I kill him?**_"

"What are you waiting for? You're heartless remember! You kill because it's the adrenaline you need that keeps you going!" James spat.

Elizabeth started shaking, "How dare you mock me!"

"Pull the trigger!"

"Shut up!" Elizabeth screamed.

James rolled onto his side and kicked Elizabeth's legs out form under her. She hit with a loud thud and James worked his tied heads under his legs, out in front of him. Elizabeth sat up and pointed her gun at James, but he grabbed her gun and threw it out of her hand. Elizabeth kicked James away from her as she stood up. James got up as Elizabeth took out her knife.

"I will have no problem using this on you." Elizabeth threatened.

James smiled, "Let's dance."

James leapt at Elizabeth. Elizabeth sliced at him her knife. James used this to his advantage and put his rope, which bound his hands, in the way. Elizabeth caught on too late as her knife cut his bondage free. James grabbed her arm and twisted it. Elizabeth let go of the knife, but kneed him in the groin and did a catapulted flipped off of his back. She kicked him in the face, but James came up and punched Elizabeth in the abdomen. Letting out a loud grunt, Elizabeth dodged James' kick and laid a massive punch to his left side. Elizabeth went to place another kick to James' face, when he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the wall. Elizabeth's leg was slung up on James' arm and the other was barely touching the floor. Elizabeth tried to push the arousing feelings she was getting from this out of her mind.

The two breathed heavily as tears started streaming down Elizabeth's face. James planted a firm kiss on her lips, "I know you can walk away from this."

"I can't; the damage has been done." Elizabeth replied.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. I can't lose you." James said.

Elizabeth looked up to the ceiling, "I don't want to feel this way!"

James nuzzled into Elizabeth's neck, "Don't torture yourself. Come away with me and I'll make sure you get immunity. Turning in your organization will make you the biggest hero."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as the tears started burning, "I love you, James. I truly do."

James looked into Elizabeth's eyes, but started convulsing uncontrollably. He hit the ground, unconscious, as Elizabeth stood over his body with a tazer in her hand.

"I hope you can forgive me." Elizabeth whispered.

--------------------------------

A large metal encasement held **Neptune's Fearful Jewel.** Bodyguards surrounded Elizabeth Linderman and Joseph Hastin as they descended the yacht. Joseph Hastin was placed in Andre's old position.

The military general of North Korea shook Elizabeth's hand, "Ah, Miss Linderman. I was worried about our product for a while now."

Elizabeth smirked, "I would never fail my most prized customers. Your money has been counted; so I will stick to my end of the deal. Here she is; **Neptune's Fearful Jewel.**"

The military general ran his hands over the metal casing, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Linderman."

Elizabeth signaled for her men to move out, but gunfire erupted everywhere. Elizabeth grabbed the military general and pulled him down, "It seems we have been compromised!"

The military general slammed his fists on the ground, "I believe the Americans have caught on to our plan."

"They had help." Elizabeth scoffed.

The American military, from their base in South Korea, were moving in. Elizabeth grabbed her gun and took off with Joseph Hastin to a nearby fishing boat. The Americans were focused on the North Korean soldiers firing on them to not even notice two figures, sailing off. The military general ripped off the metal casing to expose **Neptune's Fearful Jewel.** Punching in the code to set it off, the military general started laughing when the timer hit zero, but got quiet when nothing happened. The military general started hitting the torpedo, when it fell apart. It was a fake.

The military general started seething and cursing as the Americans were arresting everyone. The military general looked around to see Elizabeth was gone and thought she entered her yacht because it started sailing away from the docks. He pulled out a radio and yelled for someone to fire upon it. A missile was launched at it.

--------------------------------

James woke up and immediately started to run throughout the corridors. His chamber door was left open, so he knew something was up. Everyone on the yacht was scrambling and didn't even notice James running around. He ran out onto the deck to see the yacht was moving away. Also he saw that the fishing boat, that he arrived on, was gone. "_**She got away.**_"

James looked to see the firing stopped but a pop in the distance had him worried. A glowing object was coming straight for the yacht. Without even thinking, James leapt off and dived into the water. He swam back to the dock just as the yacht exploded. James held on to the wood of the piers as waves, from the explosion, crashed in on him. Debris flew everywhere and the explosion was deafening. James swam to a small motorboat, and hopped on to get away from the scene.

---------------------------

M shook her head in a state of shock, "The whole time, she was right under my nose."

"You can't blame yourself, M. She was a professional. Elizabeth has been doing this for years." James explained.

M slammed her fist on the desk, "It still bugs me that I slipped up."

James smirked. He knew something like this irritated her, "It'll be fine. I think, with enough convincing, she will turn around."

M looked at James, "You are still in love with her."

"She is in love with me." James replied back.

M furrowed her brow, "James… what if she doesn't?"

"I'll forget about her." James said bluntly.

"Like that's going to happen." M replied.

James crossed his arms, "Elizabeth has a good heart. She didn't hand over **Neptune's Fearful Jewel**. She made them pay billions of dollars for a dud. Personally, I don't even think it's a real weapon. I think _**The Crew**_ wanted something to just put the world in a state of fear."

M nodded, "Maybe, but that's just speculation. We need to make sure there isn't a weapon of mass destruction that they have their hands on. Track down Elizabeth. I promise to grant her immunity if, and only if, she turns over her organization. You take her out if she isn't willing. Am I understood?"

James thought for a moment, "Yes."

M glanced down at her desk, "I hope you know how much your service is appreciated around here. You have had a hard life. I wish that bad luck wouldn't follow a good guy, like you, around so much."

James smiled, "It's okay because I've got good luck following me around too; you."

M only rolled her eyes, "Okay, quit sucking up because it's not working."

James laughed as he got up and left. Money Penny stood up, "I knew that girl was bad news."

James only smirked and whispered in Money Penny's ear, "You have a problem with eavesdropping."

Money Penny smiled and looked seductively in James' eyes, "Then how would I be able to help you if I was kept out of the loop?"

James smiled and started to walk away before Money Penny stopped him, "How bout dinner tonight?"

James turned around, "You know business relationships never work."

With that, James walked away and left behind a very pissed off Money Penny.


	9. Change of Heart

**Author's Notes: sorry for the delay in updating! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and yes it's the last one. Sorry this story was short, BUT there is a sequel that I will be working on. An insider on it; James and Elizabeth will be working together. Some members of The Crew will be coming after Elizabeth for her betrayal. M will be involved in the field this time. This story will involve the discovery of ****Neptune's Fearful Jewel**. **I am, also, bringing back an old lover of Bond's. Can you say CAT FIGHT! I promise that you will even like the sequel better. It will be called "Old Habits Die Hard". **

**So thank you all once again for taking the time to read my story. **

Change of Heart

Elizabeth sat on the porch of some beach home in Hawaii, on the main island. The ocean sparkled in the sunlight. Joseph came over to her with a file.

"North Korea and America are debating whether or not to go to war."

Elizabeth sighed, "That was too close, Joseph."

"Are you not going to do anything?" Joseph asked.

Elizabeth scowled, "Why the hell should I get involved? That's between those two and not me."

Joseph just nodded, "What do you wish to do with the torpedo?"

Elizabeth just stared out towards the ocean, "Get rid of it."

Joseph's eyes widened, "What?"

Elizabeth stood up, "Ready me a boat, now."

---------------------------

"Calypso's Sheath" was impounded and James was aloud to go on board to search for any clues on the where-abouts of Miss Linderman. Rummaging through files, James found receipts of purchased items; ranging from ships to homes, items of value to weaponry.

"She's been a busy girl." James mumbled to himself.

He saw a contract for a forecloser on a beach home in Hawaii.

"That's where she has to be."

---------------------------

Elizabeth was on a large sailboat with Joseph and three other members of _**The Crew.**_ They sailed out, in the Pacific Ocean, for about a good half hour. Hawaii itself was not in sight; just blue sheets of water rippling around them.

"Dump it." Elizabeth ordered.

The three members hauled up a large, metal vault. **Neptune's Fearful Jewel** was enclosed nice and snug.

Joseph was fuming, "Why the hell are we getting rid of it here?"

"We need to dispose of it so that we can get it back later."

Joseph stared her down, "You're lying. You're going to jeopardize everything because of that pompous Bond!"

"Dump it!" Elizabeth shouted, pulling out her gun this time.

The three members threw it over. A large splash signaled the vault had floundered into the depths.

Joseph started storming on the deck, "You've ruined everything!"

Elizabeth smiled, "You're just saying that because I have ruined you. I feel so free, Joseph, and as a good boss, I'm going to free you… permanently."

Elizabeth shot Joseph in the face and he fell over the side of the deck. The three members stood there dumbfounded.

Elizabeth pointed the gun at them, "I'm sorry, but I can't let any witnesses be able to testify where **Neptune's Fearful Jewel **is. This weapon has to disappear forever and never to be found, for the greater good of man kind."

Elizabeth released three bullets and the members dropped like a hot cake. She dumped the bodies in the water and sailed back to the main island.

--------------------

James sat on the porch as Elizabeth started tying the sailboat to the docks in front of her home. He relished in the way her red hair danced in the wind. Elizabeth walked up to her beach house and stopped, inches away from the porch, at the sight of James.

"James… how did you find me?"

James smiled and got up, striding over to Elizabeth, "I'm 007. I can do anything, like sweep the greatest criminal organizer off her feet."

With that, he engulfed her lips with his and Elizabeth practically melted all over again.

"James, I'm done with this. I never felt what it would be like to be truly happy, but then I met you and realized that there was so much more to life; true love." Elizabeth whispered.

James shouted praises of joy in his mind as he uncocked in gun from behind. Elizabeth's eyes shot open; "Your orders were to kill me if I didn't cooperate."

James nodded, "Come with me. You will get full immunity for turning this organization in."

Elizabeth nodded, "I will, but I will have such a big target on my back."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

---------------------

M stared hard at Elizabeth, "You really had me stumped."

"I apologize. My statement there has every name on it."

M thought for a moment, "Where's the real **Neptune's Fearful Jewel**?"

"Destroyed. I couldn't let it get into the wrong hands." Elizabeth replied.

M nodded, "Thank you. You have restored the fact that all people can change."

Elizabeth and James left M's office and headed out, arm in arm.

"Lets say we get something to eat." James asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Or we can just skip straight to desert."

James looked down as Elizabeth uncoiled her arm, smiled seductively, and took off to his room. James grinned and the chase began. He didn't think he was so much of a curse anymore. Elizabeth was that breath of fresh air he needed; he just hoped, this time, it could be permanent.

The End


End file.
